Titanic: An Adventure Out of Time
by RossButler23
Summary: Ever since Frank Carlson, an agent for the British Secret Service, failed a very important mission that cost him his career; the world as he knew it falls apart around him as a result of WWII. but after being caught in the London Blitz; Frank time Warps back to the Titanic, and has a chance to complete his mission that cost him the life of a former lover
1. Prologue

Prologue

**April 14****th****, 1942: WWII: 11:40 am**

_And in today's top stories…._

Frank woke up to the sound of the radio newscast, though I didn't want to hear in the least of what was being said.

Why should he? It was all his fault! Ever since the Titanic Mission-the one mission he had failed to complete, his world became a living hell for everyone! Hitler's armies were rampaging across Europe, Bombing London and other places. All because of him!

The News station on the radio followed with…

…_.London endures another night of German bombing; most damage was in the east end. In Russia, further German losses are reported around Leningrad. In Asia, Japanese Forces are nearing the Burmese Oilfields and the American fortress as well. And that concludes the news summary, we now return you to our music program._

And a soft piano medley filled the room; Frank switched it off, not wanting music right now.

He stared out the window: it was sunny and quiet-too quiet.

He then threw himself into the chair at his desk; the window reflected his image, a tall lanky fifty six year old man, with a wrinkled shirt and vest and Dark gray hair, salt and pepper stubble lined his chin.

The door knocked suddenly, following by a woman's voice shouting, "Carlson? Bout time you're awake! You're two weeks late with the rent!"

_Damn that woman_, Frank thought to himself.

It was the landlady. Frank had forgotten about paying his rent, and she continued rambling that if Frank didn't pay today; he'd be kicked to the curb.

Frank wasn't surprised at all, during WWI he was three weeks over, and she nearly threatened to shoot him full of holes with a MP44 assault rifle

Eventually she left; but the remark that stung has when she had called him a hermit.

He wasn't a hermit, far from it, but he rarely went abroad since the British Secret Service dismissed him, no one ever saw him or talked to him or visited, in fact, very few people knew he was still alive.

His desk was cluttered with Titanic memorabilia; He even had a scale Titanic Model on his fireplace mantel, and a scrapbook with obituaries and pictures.

He started to rummage through his mail; his first letter was a postcard from his friend, Jack, who was away in New York.

It Read…

_I Heard you're back from France, I sure hope you'll even the score with those Bastards who fired you! Sorry for being rough; but I think you were treated badly: No Reference, No Work, and No Pension! What will you do now?_

_Keep Me Posted._

_Jack _

He rummaged again and found his old pocket watch, which was broken. The time was stopped on 2:20 am, the time the Titanic sunk. As he picked the watch open, A cold voice sounded in his head, it was the voice of his former boss, saying the very words that ruined him forever…

_See here, this isn't about your dedication! Penny certainly defends your loyalty. No, your dismissal stems from the Titanic Mission; that failure can no longer be ignored, especially now! I am sorry, but someone is surely to blame….the service you understand, we can't be held responsible!_

From that day on, Frank had stayed holed in his flat for many years; he rarely went abroad, except to buy food or whiskey, and he hadn't heard the news for several days now, and to this day, he was such a big cloud of depression that it was miracle he hadn't ended his life yet.

As far as he knew, his life would be nothing but war…war and pain.

Frank closed the watch, he decided to go outside and take a walk when the air raid siren wailed throughout the city, followed by a low rumbling.

He peered out the window and noticed the sky grew dark as Nazi Bombers filled the sky, explosions, bullets, smoke and fire filled the sky!

He quickly dashed to the door, not caring if the landlady had a gun, a sledge hammer or a German battering ram, he could take a headache over a bomb any day.

But then a huge explosion shook the room and shattered the window, and his pocket watch flew from the desk and smacked him hard on his head, and he fell to the ground and quickly blacked out, a ship's whistle and billowing smoke sounded as his eyes closed.

_And there's the first chapter, do not worry; there will be more to follow. I will update very soon. Please review. Thanks_


	2. Chapter 1: A Chance at Redemption

**Chapter 1: A Chance at Redemption**

_The Past forever locked in regret, but what if the past could be changed? Thirty years had come and gone since the night that saw the end of the world, MY world. The Service needed an agent on the Titanic, they chose me. I was to wait for a signal from my contact, so I remained in my cabin; I left only once, Georgia was on board. And that's when it came, there would no second chances; it was Sunday, April 14, 1912, too late, you see, for the Titanic, for me. But what if I had met with my contact, prevented disaster; what if the past could be changed? What would've happened then?_

These thoughts floated around in my head like the ocean, they played over and over in my head until a knock dispersed them and brought me to reality, although my headache still remained.

I sat up and looked around the room I was in; it was very Second Class, with decorated wooden walls and panels. A Washstand and basin stood near my porthole window. A large steamer trunk was next to the sofa I was lying on; I got up and went to the washstand's mirror-yep, there was no doubt about it, I was back on the Titanic.

I was twenty eight again, but my stubble and wrinkled clothes remained I had to fix that right away, I grabbed my cream and razor and shaved until not one hair was left standing on my chin, then I checked my closet, threw off my wrinkled clothes and put on a black suit.

Perfect, now I could look more upper class and attract less attention, since I was a spy, It was important that I blend in with other people-in other words: Talk like they talk, dress like they dress…Eat like they-you get the point.

Anyway, I was just about to put on a necktie when I heard a knock at my door, who_ the Hell is that? _ I thought, I decided to find out; I opened the door to find a middle aged man with Balding brown hair and a white Suit.

"Good Evening." he said with a slight Irish Accent, "I am Smethells, your steward, and-if I may say so, it is good to see you up and about. you have stayed in your cabin the whole voyage, a touch of the Mal de mere', was it?"

"Uh…what is Mal De Mere, if I may ask?" I asked him.

"Seasickness. It can be quite unpleasant, especially on one's first crossing. I've a correspondent for you," he took a note from his pocket and handed it to me, He muttered to himself as I read, "Two Thousand and two hundred on board, and they all want messages delivered promptly, even if it is 1912, and the Titanic, the most advanced means of sea conveyance ever devised; I still have only two hands…"

The Note read _"Meet me at the Electric Camel, NOW!" P.P_" I remembered P.P, it was Penny Pringle, my contact. My mission was about to begin. I pocketed the note.

"Here," Smethells handed me a large rolled up map, "A Map of the ship for you, complements of the white star line, I have taken the Liberty of marking your cabin, C-73, Of Course, on a Sunday night at this hour, there won't be many people out and about."

"Yes," I told him, "I Concur. Thank you, Smethells; you may take your leave."

"Thank you, if you need any assistance; please ring the bell to the right of the door. I bid you goodnight." I closed the door as he left.

I looked around the room to make sure I didn't forget anything, I grabbed my satchel and pocket watch, and then I noticed a note on my nightstand, it read… "_Meet me on Deck tonight, Tell no one! Georgia_" I remembered Georgia, she and I became an item very long ago in London; she was currently married to Lord Charles Lambeth, a London billionaire. I had lost all contact with her because my position in the Service wouldn't allow me much free time. I felt guilty for losing Georgia, but to hear that she was on the Titanic and wanted to meet with me…I decided to not hope for too much, I had work to do.

I stepped outside and locked my Cabin, and headed for the Gymnasium, where the electric camel was located, I remembered this because of a tour I had taken a few days back. I found the Gymnasium without much problem, and I saw a thirtyish Woman with Curly Brown Hair wearing a white travel dress and hat with pearl earrings. She was staring at a painting on the wall, not paying attention, but as I approached her, she turned and saw me, a look of surprise on her face.

"Glory be!" she exclaimed, pointing a finger at me, scolding, "It's about time, you're late! Another five minutes and I'd have canceled the entire mission." Well, that was one way to meet a fellow agent!

"I only received your message just a minute ago, where were you?"

"I was supposed to be booked into second class where you were, so I could meet with you. However, those bastards booked me into the cabins on F-deck; it was painfully hard for me to figure out how to contact you, it's a miracle you got my message."

"A Miracle, indeed," I Replied, "Penny Pringle, I presume?"

"Yes, Penny Pringle." she replied, we shook hands

"Frank Carlson, pleasure to meet you," she nodded, "Anyway, to business; what is this about?"

"Look at this," Penny took a photograph from her purse and extended it towards me, I studied it carefully: The Photo showed a Man in his Mid-Forties, with Balding Brown Curly Hair, a small brown mustache and a mysterious complexion, he wore a German Officer's uniform with a black turtleneck.

"Who is he?" I asked Penny.

"A German Colonel by the name of Alfred Zeitel; he's traveling on Business to America to inspect their Embassies in Havana, Washington and Mexico City. But we know better."

"What do you mean?"

Ten days ago the bureau got word that Zeitel has in his possession, a priceless copy of the rubyiat' of Omar Khayyam, which was stolen two months ago in Paris, shortly after its purchase by a very highly placed member of His majesty's government."

"This is quite a mouthful," I responded, "What is this Rubyiat?"

Penny showed another photo, this one showed the Rubyiat, a fairly medium sized brown book decorated with fancy symbols and gold carvings. "The Rubyiat's a book: a collection of Medieval Persian Poetry, a passion of his Lordship's" I examined the photo; the book was indeed fancy and valuable. Penny grumbled as I read the photo, "Poetry...Persians…the German High command must think it's important enough to have their top man smuggle the lot on board"

"Is Zeitel traveling alone?" I knew that If Zeitel was traveling with something valuable, he wouldn't travel unaccompanied?

"No, he's with a Protégée, Name of Haderlitz, Willie Von Haderlitz, I believe. The two spend a great deal at the café Parisian'…nibbling pastries…" she scoffed, as if the very thought annoyed her. She then spoke quickly and urgently, "Get into the Wireless room! I don't know or care how; Officer Morrow won't let me in. See If Zeitel's sent or received any telegrams concerning the Rubyiat, there's a cryptograph in your trunk; it can unscramble any German codes for you, "She pointed a finger and snapped, "You use the brains God gave you! Watch people, Listen and above all….trust no one." she paused to let it all sink in; this was definitely a lot to put on my chest.

"I know what you mean," I said, I started to get a chill down my spine, I heard footsteps outside, "I think it's best we split now, we've talked too long."

"I agree," Said Penny, "When you find the Rubyiat, knock on my door, my cabin is F-34. Remember, this is your big chance, don't fail!" she walked out the door and was out of sight.

After Penny left, the Gymnasium was quiet. I was alone. I had to find the Wireless room and find any German telegrams, but first I headed for the boat deck, I had business to tend to.

Very important Business.

_Hope you like it, plz Review. And plz note, I will continue writing until the story is finished. Next chapter coming soon _


	3. Chapter 2: Know your Enemy

Chapter 2: Know your Enemy

When some people have a mission, they think, '_oh, great, I'm just gonna watch some guy from a distance and if he steals a wallet; __Bang, Bang,__ he's dead'_, but for me, It was anything beyond that.

I stepped out of the warm gymnasium and into the cold night. The stars rained across the sky like apples on a tree, the sea was strangely calm, and not a single wave, fish or dolphin appeared. I strolled down the deck towards the bow area until I saw a pretty woman with Curly Brown hair wearing a blue dress and a gray coat with a gray fur collar. She seemed to be staring towards the sea; It was Georgia, no doubt. But before I could react, she turned and started towards me quickly, her eyes lit up with excitement, she wrapped her arms around me.

"You came! After all this time! It's me, Georgia!"

"Yes, I remember." I smiled. Your face never changes

"I heard you were on board, when have you been?" she asked.

My smile melted in a flash, I had to say something in a hurry, what would I say? That I just endured a time travel paradox during WWII? Hardly!

"I was detained…I'm sorry."

"It's been five years; I'd have waited longer than that to see you again. Why didn't you tell me where you've been? Deena hadn't a clue, nor did Jack, All my letters were returned. It's just like you to show up like this, while my life is a beastly mess."

I couldn't help but feel terrible, I felt bad for not staying in contact with Georgia all those 5 years, and I felt bad about her marriage with Charles, she had married him because of his fortune, which only lasted him up till about a year ago. I couldn't shake all that off right now.

I gave Georgia a look of sympathy to let her know I was sorry, and said, "What's wrong?"

Georgia Answered, "You've no doubt heard the rumors…I won't deny most of them, I can't."

Let me just say that I had no idea what she meant by 'rumors'. I hadn't heard a single rumor about her at all, but I played it cool. "What rumors? I don't know you mean."

"Even if the money's gone, I won't give the diamonds to Charles, never!" she then took a priceless diamond necklace from under her bra, "These are all that remain: my insurance for a new life without Charles…or Sasha…"

Sasha? Never in my life had I heard anyone by that name, "Who's Sasha?"

"You don't know him? Sasha, the owner of the Barbicon Galleries?" I shook my head, "we're friends-of a sort…he's sailing on the Titanic to New York to sell some paintings. Please!" she jerked her head to the side then turned back to me urgently, "I mustn't talk any longer!" she then shoved the necklace into my hands, "Take the necklace, it's my only chance now! Keep it for me, but Don't Charles you have it, you can't know what he's like." She then planted a kiss on my check and walked away briskly, leaving me dumbfounded.

I stared at the necklace she gave me. It was pretty and priceless, I could see why she left it with me; any one would pay a pretty penny to have it. I shoved it in my Satchel and headed for the wireless room to find any messages from Zeitel, but as I got to the door, an officer walked up, waving a hand. I was afraid this would happen.

"Good Evening, Third officer Morrow here." He said.

"Pardon me, Officer, I just need to go inside here for a minute. It's quite impressive to have something like this."

"But he just replied, "Sorry, the wireless room's off-limits to passengers…no passengers allowed."

I realized he looked rather antsy; but that didn't stop me, I decided to soften him up. I turned my attention to the sea, "The Sea appears quite calm."

"Yes…very calm"." He said, his mood softened a little, but he still looked tense.

"You seem very troubled, what's on your mind?"

He darted his gaze to the sky, "No moon, I don't like that, we can't see what's coming. No moon means surprises-as if we don't have enough already. Mr. Ismay, the white star line's president is on board. We're walking eggshells around him, I tell you." He chuckled to himself as if he'd make a joke-although I didn't find it funny.

"I can see how that would put one on edge." I knew how that would be, especially if that happened to me, (which did happen on several occasions)

"Yes, it would," Morrow agreed. "Though that's nothing compared to the creeping about my brother in-law's doing at the moment: His entire London office is in an uproar at the moment."

"What about? What does he do?"

"Tom works in the Admiralty; it seems our plans for troop deployment disappeared three weeks ago. Tom says the Brits are petrified the Germans might get wind of them, he said they might upset the balance of power." He then muttered to himself, "Politics…desktop espionage…Bureaucrats…" he scoffed, as if the very thought of those jobs annoyed him, "Give me the sea, you can toss the rest!"

I raised an eyebrow in surprise, I never knew a man who despised politics, but then again, you meet someone new every day.

"You don't like Politics?" I folded my arms with my eyebrow still raised.

"Never have, not since the war."

"What kind of war?"

"South Africa, Boer war: The officer was a drinker, he was drunk when they trapped us out on the veldt, on that moonless night it was a massacre, we never saw them coming."

I did notice that there was no moon when I came on deck; it was pretty coincidental that tonight seemed like that was the source of Morrow's uneasiness.

"No wonder moonless nights put you on edge." I told him.

"Interesting connection…" He said thoughtfully, "For all I know it could be true! A man's got his troubles: sick child, being away from home...I hate whiners and apologizers. But Thank you very much for your insight." He finished gratefully. My plan worked! He was definitely in better spirits now.

"May I visit the wireless room now?" I asked

"Have a look, why don't you." Then he added, "Mind you, Phillips will have my head if he catches you in there. But I don't see any harm, go on in."

The room was small with a big table with wireless equipment, two sets of headphones and a basket of telegrams, I checked the incoming messages: Nothing, then I checked the outgoing messages: Nothing…well, I decided to adjourn to the smoking room to mull over what I would do now.

I hurried outside and started off, as I hurried down the deck, a voice called out to me, "Come here!"

I stopped and saw a man standing above me on a deck platform above me; he motioned for me to come to him. I did so, uneasily...

As soon as I got on the platform, I got a better view of him: he was a pudgy man barely taller than me, with short Brown hair, a Tan plaid suit with a brown bow tie, and carried a cigarette in his hand.

When I had his full attention; he said, "Don't ya love the sea air?" then for emphasis, he let out an exaggerated and boisterous deep breath, "Really clears out the sinuses." He was definitely American, his gregarious voice and look was proof of that.

"Pleasure to meet you, Frank Carlson." I extended a hand, he shook it vigoursly.

"Name's Max Seidleman, Philadelphia, PA, buyer for Haymaker's department store, the Sharpie of Spruce Street they call me." I hadn't heard that name at all, but judging by the way he said it; it must've meant he was a longtime patron there.

"Good to meet you, Max."I replied.

"Want a smoke?" He then took a small red box from his jacket pocket, took out a Cigarette and handed it to me.

"Thank you"

He then took out a sliver lighter and lit it, and we each took a puff before Max continued, "You a sporting type? You look like the sporting type, aren't you?"

I honestly never understood American slang in my life, but I quickly deduced that he was asking if I was adept at card games.

"If you mean card games; then yes. I'm quite adept." Max grinned at my answer.

"Great, why don't come with me to the smoking room for a nightcap, Riviera's looking for someone to play some Blackjack with him, what do you say?" The mention of Blackjack sounded tempting, I played the game many times with some Colleagues in London. I had to get back to my case, but if I told Max I couldn't, he'd get suspicious; I had to play it cool-again.

"There's nothing else to do out here?" I asked him.

"He scoffed, "Not tonight! Brrrrrr!" he shivered, "Cold as a cast iron commode out here, so what you do say?"

"Yes, I'll go with you." I nodded simply.

"Great," Max said gratefully, "First let's stop by the Parisian café, there's a man there, name of Zeitel. Claims to be a businessman, but he's got something up the sleeve, alright."

I couldn't believe my ears when he said 'Zeitel', but at the same time, I got rather curious. "And you're sure of this?"

"Oh, yea." He replied. "I know the type, believe me, dollars to doughnuts he's in some racket; so come with, why don't you, we'll hit the smoking room from there." I followed him all the way there, my stomach churning with a plan. I wouldn't mind meeting Zeitel; because one Phrase I often told myself was: "Know your Enemy". I just hoped that he wouldn't get suspicious of me.

We entered the Parisian Café, it had an open view of the sea and the night sky, only one table was occupied, two people sat at it.

One was Zeitel, every detail the same as the photograph, he sat at the table, fingering a pipe in his hand, looking very determined, Next to him was Willie Haderlitz, his Protégé' and traveling companion. He was a tall, young gentleman of about twenty five, he had a Thick Brown Comb-over, Brown eyes and wore a brown gentleman's suit, and he sat at the table looking very bored.

Max addressed them both as we sat with them. "Hey, Colonel, how ya doing? Willie, I'd like ya to meet a friend, this is Frank."

Zeitel looked at me, "A Pleasure," he then nodded to Willie, who stood, took a bottle of Dom Perignon and uncorked it, and filled four crystal flutes with the drink, while Zeitel lit his pipe and took a drag, we each took a flute as Zeitel picked up where he left off. He had a very deep German accent. "Haderlitz and I, we welcome diversion during such an uneventful passage, do we not, Willie?"

"Certainly." Willie answered. He had a deep voice, but his accent was more Austrian than German.

"Willie is at the University of Vienna, dissecting Children's fables." Continued Zeitel

Willie spoke up rather eagerly, as if he loved to share information, "C...Culture and Mythology, it's quite interesting. Though I'm only a Junior Professor I try to interest , he's a genius and I-"But Zeitel cut him off rudely.

"Yes, I am sure, quite." He then turned to me and frowned suspiciously, "On the passenger list it says you embarked at Cherbourg, yet I have not see you with the others…you were there, were you not?"

I was completely caught off guard with that question, but I was ready for him, "I don't really make much of an entrance."

"I see, you are British," he took a puff and continued, "Not so many of you in Titanic's first class cabins, these days the rich are Americans; businessmen like Max. Tell me, why do you go to New York?"

I hadn't expected that at all, he watched me meticulously, as if he insinuated that I had a gun; but-as always, I played it cool.

"I have business there," I said carefully, "I've been assigned to a Desk job there.

"Business…" Said Zeitel, unimpressed, "How interesting-considering the British are not so good at it." Indiana Grand Casino

Damn, that didn't work too well, "What do you mean?"

"Well, normally The British travel to America for a Holiday or some other reason. Of Which I am envious of, as my job doesn't allow me to indulge in the Pleasures of the Leisure class."

"The Theory of the Leisure class?" I have read that!" Willie piped up with excitement, "I have Read that! The Author of the book, Dr. Veblen, he is quite good! I-"But Zeitel apparently didn't care for Willie's comments, because he cut him off again with "Quite," before turning back to me; which was good, because I decided to turn the tables on him.

"What about you?" I took my last gulp of Champagne before continuing, "What brings you to America?" hopefully I had him at that question.

"Me?" he said in surprise, "Inspecting our embassies. Imperial German desires to make a good impression in North America. Willie is traveling to the west, to conduct research on aboriginal customs."

"The Indians! They are fascinating!" Willie said wonder and excitement; I was starting to think that unlike Zeitel, he was less of a threat that I thought.

"Yes, however I place faith in science, not superstition," Zeitel seemed rather annoyed with Willie, and I started to wonder why he was even traveling with him in the first place.

Max spoke up for the first time since we walked in, "The Colonel was saying that this wireless stuff's revolutionizing everything. Sending messages to each other; it's the end of books and newspapers, I tell ya."

"Like the Titanic," Added Zeitel, gesturing around the room, "a technological triumph, here we can dine in comfort while racing along at twenty knots." Twenty knots?" Damn, I never knew the ship was going that fast! I'd be surprised if there wasn't another ship racing behind us at this very moment. Zeitel continued, "And we're still tied to the outside world by the wireless."

Willie's eyed widened, as if he just remembered something. "That reminds me, Colonel Zeitel; when I had gone to send your telegram; they told me it was to be delayed, there are too many messages. The Passengers, they-"

Zeitel cut him off, "I am sure our guest did not care to hear a detailed discussion of your encounter with telegraphy," He rose immediately, "Now, if you can excuse us…"

"Please, do excuse us." Said Willie, standing as well.

"Why don't you join us tomorrow at the café? The room is quite passable for a British ship. Stop by, Willie and I welcome you most heartily."

"Oh yes, most heartily." Willie added.

I thought about it, "Well, how can I refuse such an invite; very well, I accept."

Zeitel spoke as he passed me, "And before I leave, allow me to give you some advice: do not wonder this ship, I do not think it is so good on a ship as big as the Titanic. Goodnight, My Friends." And he and Willie were gone, leaving Max and I alone.

"You see," Said Max, when we were alone, "What did I say? Me too, they're up to something, that's what I would say. The Brainy kid gives me the creeps; what a grime, he should hang with that little blond, she's a look, I tell ya," I had no idea which blond he meant, but I didn't care.

"Uh, Max, can we leave now?"

"Oh, right. Come on, let's hit the smoking room, Riviera's waiting for us, what do you say?"

I thought really hard about it, I had to get Zeitel's Telegram intercepted and decoded ASAP! But then I remembered the Smoking room and the wireless room were both on the boat deck, which, to me, was pure luck.

"Ok, Max. Let's go." I smiled

"Great," he said, "Go on up, I gotta go see a man about a horse. I'll see ya in a few minutes, goodbye." And just like that, he left.

I stared at the starry sky from the open view and tossed my cigarette in the ocean. I was on the right track, and as shooting stars rained across the sky, I stared up to the sky, knowing that this time, I would not mess up, that there was hope for me, just like there always was.

And there you go, Chapter 4 in the works right now, please read and review. Enjoy.


	4. Chapter 3: The Ace of Cards

_Hey guys, here's a new chapter. Please read and review, enjoy._

**Chapter 3: The Ace Of Cards  
**

There are times when life takes you by the hand and throws you into someone else's arms, and this is one of those times. (This happens later on)

Anyway; I left the café, but not before confiscating Zeitel's pipe, which he left before leaving, and began to make my way to the smoking room to Meet Max and his friend. But as I entered the grand staircase, I noticed a Middle Aged Woman near the stairs with Brown hair wearing a Blue Dress and a pearl necklace, as soon as she caught sight of me; she started towards me so quickly that it was too late for me to make myself scarce.

"Hello…" I said as she stopped walking, "I don't recall seeing or meeting you at all…"

She seemed a little offended by this, "But my dear, it's me, Daisy Cashmore, surely you must remember me."

"No…I honestly don't remember you at all…" it honestly wasn't a lie, I just don't remember seeing her, and I didn't wanna get distracted by her. I had to Meet Max and his friend, and I had to get to the wireless room.

"Oh, aren't you a naughty thing," She wagged a finger at me, "Don't think I didn't know about you sneaking on at Cherbourg," before I could ask, she continued, "Smethells told me everything, the old boy's always dripping with news," _Damn! Next time I see my steward, I'm gonna have to speak with him about my private business on board. _ I thought to myself; it sure wasn't easy being undercover, but I didn't want to know that the hard way.

"I Heard about Lord and Lady Lambeth," Daisy Continued, "Ruined utterly!" I never liked gossip, but I remembered Penny's words: '_Watch people…Listen to people_…' and even though this was pretty insane, orders are orders.

Daisy continued, "Scarcely left enough for appearances, I'm told. I always liked Georgia; Married Charles for his money and wealth, sensible girl. But she's made her nest, and now she must live in it, well…."

Hearing all this made me feel even horrible about Georgia, and very furious with Daisy. I knew very well that Georgia married Charles because she loved him and he could support her, not because of his title or wealth.

"So…" I said, unsure of how to continue the conversation after what I just heard, "Give me your honest opinion about the voyage. What do you think of the ship?"

"What do I think?" Georgia pondered a bit, I was ready to slip away, but then she was back in conversation mode, and I had to freeze where I was, "Well, to start: Gorgeous, isn't it? Everyone's gushing! The Titanic couldn't be more fabulous, and the sailing couldn't be more convenient. Everyone's onboard; the Astors, The George-Wideners, The Countess of Rothes-such a Beautiful Girl. The Strausses-I saw them on D-Deck tonight, The Ryersons, the Henry Harpers…I could just go on and on!"

Daisy stopped and smiled, she felt like a School Gossip Girl. I-on the other hand, was still trying to remember all those names she had rattled off, but even if I knew what they were, and even if I saw them; my time wouldn't allow me to speak with them.

I wanted to leave right there and then, but Daisy continued on as if there was no one else she could talk to, which was strange, considering the other two thousand and two hundred people roaming the area.

She went on, "And the ship's so very well advanced. I was just saying that to my good friends, the Carters; they're bringing back a motorcar-can you believe it, in the cargo hold! Bill Carter checks it daily every day; he keeps the keys with the Purser." The Purser? Now THIS was news I could use, it wasn't helpful, but it was interesting enough for me to stay tuned. "And of course they let him," Daisy Continued, "The Carter's are fantastically rich, Lucille doesn't understand the attraction at all. With Men and Machines, I tell her, we girls play second fiddle. Well…." Her voice trailed off, and I was ready to answer.

"Well, I must be off now. Good talking to you." but before I could leave, she rested a hand on my shoulder.

"My dear, I have a favor for you, a tiny, tiny one." I was ready to brush it off, but I didn't want to be impolite, so I complied.

"Very well, what do you want?"I tried not to be harsh.

"Tonight at dinner, a man-I don't know who, was making eyes at me, be a dear and find out who he is."

"Alright then, how can I find him?"

"Look him up in the Purser's office, all I know are his initials, G.Q.C, I'll wait here for your return, Ta." And I briskly hurried away while the getting was good.

I hurried to the smoking room with help from my map, and I found Max waiting for me by the tables, he shook my hand.

"Hey there, you made it."

"Yes, I did." I replied.

"Let me introduce you to Buick Riviera. Remember, he's French, and you know what they're like, follow me."

He led me to a lone table where a Man in his late forties was sitting and shuffling a deck of cards like a professional card shark, he had short gray hair and a matching beard, and he wore a red suit with a black bow tie. He seemed rather friendly, not too friendly; just normal.

He nodded to the both of us as we sat with him, "Good evening, my friends," he said in a friendly French accent, "Buick Riviera welcomes you to the tables." he gazed at me kindly, and I smiled back.

"Frank Carlson, a pleasure." I shook his hand, "Max said you wanted a nightcap, and I'm up for a game or two, is that alright?"

"Of course," he said, "I am always delighted to play with friends of Max," and then he squinted at me, as if he knew me from somewhere, "Do we make a meeting before? Trouville? The Casino in Monaco? New Mexico. I lived there once, in Diamondbeck, such a town…so, we have met?"

I didn't know how to answer, but I did see a man once in Monaco that resembled him, so I played along, "Yes, we did make a meeting; it's good to see you again."

He was very pleased with that, "Ah, excellent. Then we will use my special cards." He took a second deck of cards from his pocket and shuffled them. they had a strange brand on them.

"Good Luck," Said Max, "You'll need it." Riviera dealt the cards for Blackjack, and gave the rest to Max.

And we started: I dealt my first card; a five of hearts, he then dealt his first card, a nine of clubs, not bad.

I then dealt my next card, an eight of hearts, that made 14, still good, I had nothing to worry about. Then Riviera placed another card, this one being a four of hearts.

I played my next card, an Ace of Spades, "I'll Stay," I said with a smirk.

Riviera just chuckled, "Have It your way," he then played his final cards, an Ace of hearts-that made his total fourteen, his next card was a five of clubs, his total came to nineteen. He jerked his head up at me with surprise, everything became suddenly quiet, even Max didn't care move a muscle. The tension between us intensified... Riviera played his next card, an ace of clubs.

the total came to twenty, Riviera had one card left to play, we were so enticed in the game that i didn't even notice Max and a small crowd of men had crowded at the table, and had put a small pile of money on the table next to us Riviera turned up his final card:

A two of hearts

I Stood and smiled; a quick victory before i went to work, not bad for a few minutes.

Rivera stood as well, "You have won, Well played." We shook hands, "you'd like to play again?"

"No," I stood up, Pocketed my winnings, and walked out of the smoking room and straight for the wireless room.

I rechecked the telegrams in the message basket, there weren't many new ones. Then i noticed one with a set of numbers and letters, it seemed to be a code, then i remembered that Penny said Zeitel's telegrams would be in code, i had to get this decoded right away.

I pocketed the telegram and burned rubber all the way to my suite, I grabbed a key from my bag and opened the big steamer trunk next to my sofa, I opened the bottom drawer of the trunk and there inside was my cryptograph, which could decode Zeitel's message for me,would this be the thing? would this message have the Rubaiyat's location? Only one way to find out.

I wired the cryptographer's machine and switched it on, i typed in the ID number on the telegram and typed in the code, the machine clicked a few seconds and then a sheet page of paper scrolled out, it read:

_SB, Rubaiyat is in coal chute, Boiler room 3._

_will send my man for the painting.  
_

_Zeitel.  
_

I managed to read it without a problem, The Rubaiyat was in the third Boiler room, Zeitel's 'man' was Willie, but two things i didn't understand were 'the painting' that Willie was to fetch and the 'SB' character, maybe Penny could help me out, right now i had to find and claim the Rubaiyat before this 'SB' Character got it. i didn't know who this Man was, but i didn't wanna wait around and find out.

I switched off the cryptograph and pocketed the decoded message and the telegram in my bag, I opened my map and found the second class stairs, Penny said i could get to her cabin via the second class stairs, so that's where I went.

When i arrived at the second class staircase' i saw a man sitting near the stairs in a padded wicker chair, he was a tall Middle-aged man with brown hair, wearing a brown plaid suit and a determined face, he was reading a bible, He stood up as soon as he noticed me and spoke up with a deep American accent.

"A fine night to be indoors, cold as the Dickens outside. Cold but clear."

"Yes, bitter cold, i will admit," I replied, "Not a cloud in the sky."

"And the stars, Oh you should see a million stars in God's firmament; a congregation of light." The way this man talked, he sounded very much like a Preacher.

"I'm sure of that myself," I told him. "What's your name, if i may ask?"

My name's Trout, Reverend Edgar Trout." he shook my hand, "I'm returning from a Mission in Africa, to Sunapee, New Hampshire, where we-" he stopped, and his voice became sorrowful, "I live. My wife, Emily...she's dead..." he said it as if he had been punched in the guts.

"My Sympathies to you," i told him, Letting him know i was sorry.

"Thank you," he said with gratitude, "we had looked forward to this journey-though it was Niaysaland that killed her. the Doctors never did get rid of all the parasites," he then fumbled around in his pocket, then extended a hand and gave me a card, "Take this card; a prayer card, one from my own collection." I looked at the card, it was quite fancy, maybe Georgia would like this later on.

"Thank you, Reverend, it's nice to meet you, but i must go now." i started to leave when-

"Wait," he said, "I was wondering, perhaps you'd like to make a donation to our mission in Niaysaland." well, I never made a donation in my life, but i guess that would be alright.

"OK, i would be happy to."

He Smiled with pleasure, "Thank you, tomorrow I'll meet you for lunch and we'll discuss everything. Good Evening." and i hurried down the stairs toward the Boiler rooms. The Rubaiyat was waiting for me, and nothing would stand in my way...or so I Thought

_And there you go, Please Read and Review. Enjoy._


	5. Chapter 4: A Painting and a Vengence

_**Chapter 5: A Painting and a Vengeance**_

Now I've met some pretty weird people on this case, but they were just the tip of the iceberg of what was to come

I made my way down the second class stairs on my way to the Boiler rooms; I first sniffed out Penny's room, Cabin F-34, just like she said. But as I put my hand on the door, I decided against seeing her again. I had work to do.

I followed the Stairs until they ended, and followed the trail through the engine rooms. The engines sounded very loud next to me that I was glad no one was talking to me.

But as I got to the turbines, a Seaman stopped me. "What now? A Passenger?" He said, "I can't regulate the steam for boilers 1 & 2, so I don't have time for you, you're where you shouldn't be."

"I could help you fix your problem." I offered, hoping if I did, he'd leave me alone.

"I doubt it," he said doubtfully, "She's really acting up. See, I'm still working the bugs out of her, see for yourself." He gestured to the Valves and controls beside him; they were for different pipes and gauges, I couldn't really make a lot of sense out of it.

"I'll give it a go." I told him.

"Good luck, there's a gauge on the right showing the amount of steam, the needle's gotta be in the green zone." I nodded and turned my focus to the pipes, and I went to work, he turned away for a minute, with the sound of squeaks and turns going behind him. When he turned around, the job was done.

"Surely you could've put some thought into it." I said, unimpressed with him. I pointed out the problem to him, and he smiled when I finished. While I may have been be a passenger; I wasn't stupid, that's for sure.

"Right smart you were, she's running much smoother now."he smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, sir."

"Say," he said, "Since you were so smart here, go have a peek in the engine room, she's quite a sight, huh?" he sidestepped to allow me through, I closed the door behind me and burned rubber all the way to the boiler rooms.

I stepped into the Third boiler room where the Rubyiat was to be located. But, just my luck; a man was pacing in front of me, I could tell this man would've been singled out from any passenger onboard, even the third class.

He was a tall man with a brown buzz cut who looked to be at least thirty; he was as lithe and dangerous as a Mountain Lion, but the weird part about him was he was as thin as a scarecrow, like he had been starving himself the entire voyage. His face was scarred and dirty and his dirty white shirt, brown overcoat and pants were smudged with coal dust.

He had his back turned to me when I walked in, but before I could dash to the boilers, he stopped me. "You are a passenger! Excuse me, I would speak with you." his accent sounded foreign, almost Serbian, if I wasn't mistaken.

"I stopped short, and let out an annoyed sigh, "Very well, what is it? I don't have a lot of time, you know."

He seemed to know what I meant, "Forgive me, I am sorry to intrude on you, a person of such high station. I am Vlad." He extended his hand and I shook it.

"You seem disturbed; have you any troubles?" I just hoped he wouldn't delay me.

"I have many," He hissed under his breath, "I am leaving my home. I am a Serb and they've killed my wife and my children."

"Who?"

"The Austrians!" His eyes flared with anger and revenge, "For that, they will pay!" That must've been what his anger was about; there was no denying it, though I didn't know what sailing on the Titanic had to do with it, "But," as he continued, his anger dissovled, "I don't want to trouble you, please. I need a favor: I have a friend in first class, Cabin A-14; Mr. Barbicon has a package for me. Would you bring it here?"

Another favor, I should've known, "Why can't you get it yourself?"

"What! In these clothes? No, I can't do no such thing! Besides, I'm a stowaway, If i am caught; maybe they throw me overboard! Please help me, i've eaten nothing since we've sailed-save for a rat who was not so fast."

I couldn't imagine him eating a rat, but the whole time he talked my mind was on the Rubyiat, If Vlad saw me with it; he would get suspicious. I complied with him, hoping if he went away afterwards I could get it unoticed.

"What's your friend's name," I said, "And how can I find him?

"His name is Barbicon. Sasha Barbicon. Cabin A-14. Tell him you come from Vlad, he will give you the package."

"Very well," I sighed, "I'll hurry if I can." And I meant that when I said it.

"Great," he said, "I'll wait here for your return. Your assistance will be repaid manifold." I got chills at his last line. Something told me I had to watch out for him in the future.

As as soon as Vlad's back was turned, I quickly darted down the steps to the Coal Bunkers, opened the first one I saw, and there it was: The Rubyiat. Every detail the same as the photograph, what Zeitel wouldn't give to sell ths thing for all the money in the world. I wanted to grab and dash as fast as I could; but I couldn't, Vlad would notice. and I couldn't risk losing it to anyone, not even Vlad. instead I switched the book over to the adjacent bunker, then I burned rubber all the way to second class stairs.

I opened the doors to the Boat deck, relieved to breathe the free air again. Then I hurried to the First class Cabins, scanned each row until I found Cabin 14, and knocked on the door.

The door opened and out stepped a Tall Gentleman in his late Thirties with Short black hair wearing a Blue Gentleman's Suit and he looked very disturbed. "Yes?" He asked.

I studied the Man in front of me, "Mr. Sasha Barbicon?"

He nodded, "You found him: Sasha Barbicon of Barbicon Galleries. Now what is your business with me?" I wanted to just get Sasha's Package for Vlad, but I first wanted to know about his friendship with Georgia.

"How well do you know Georgia Lambeth?"

"Our relationship is quite strained..." he said. I would have to ask Georgia more about him later, because he definitly wasn't a simple man to talk to. I just decided to ge what I came for and get lost.

"My reason for being here is that I came to obtain a package for Vlad."

"For Vlad?" He's on Board?" His face lit up in suprise, and without another word, he ushered me in his room quickly.

"He did it," he chuckled to himself, "I told him not to, I told him that I would pay his ticket; but he wouldn't allow it. Such a tragedy about his family, they were with my Mother's people."

"What happened to them? Do you know?" Maybe he could clarify the reason for Vlad's intense hatred, and it turns out he did.

"When Austria took Bosnia, they were killed, many of them were. With the war nowadays, America seems to be as good a place as any for Vlad."

I understood what he meant by that, but my brain still buzzed with suspicion, i don't if whether it was the room I was in, or Sasha's connection to Vlad.

"Do you know what Vlad will do in America?"

Sasha merely shurgged, "Ask Vlad, I don't know. here," he turned and picked up a large suitcase and I took it from him, "He'll be glad to get them."

"Thank you," I said, "I'll leave you now, Goodnight."

"Goodnight," As I turned to leave, he added, "And don't believe what Lady Georgia says. She's not well. Enjoy your voyage." He shut the door after me, and that was that.

I got really cold feet about this guy. Especially his connection with Georgia, I definitly needed to know more about him so I could be ready the next time I saw him, or Georgia.

As I hurried down the second class stairs to The bolier rooms. i took a pen and a page from my notebook, I wrote a note for Penny that read:

_Penny:_

_I need Information on one Sasha Barbicon and a Serbian man named Vlad, I think these two could be connected to Zeitel, I'm about to get the Rubyiat, i want to know more about these two by the time I return with the book._

_Frank_

I slid the note under her door then heaved Vlad's suitcase all the way to the bolier room where he was waiting. He paced the catwalk like a caged animal, but this time he wasn't angry, he was worried.

"I have your things." I handed him the suitcase, and he snagged it out of my hands briskly.

"Thank you. I must see Mr. Barbicon. I've bad news." He darted his head to the right, as if he was being watched. I,however was smiling inside, my plan worked! "He will not be happy. I am lookin for something, it's very important. but it's not here. Have you seen a small-" he stopped, then shook his head, "It is of no importance. Thank you for your help, Goodnight." and he briskly ran down the catwalk through the other Bolier rooms.

I, however, just quickly and quietly snagged the book from the coal bucker. Perfect, now I could just hurry back to Penny's room without any hoops to jump through.

I managed to reach Penny's room, I knocked on her door and it flew open with Penny standing in the doorway. Without a word I reached into my Jacket Pocket and showed her the book, "Here it is, Penny."

She took it from me and looked it over at least twice, "That's the Rubyiat, alright. Well Done!" she handed it back to me and I put it in my bag, "Leave it with the Purser for safekeeping, it shall remain undisturbed there."

But I wasn't done yet, I pushed Penny into the room where it was quiet and closed the door, "There's more; Zeitel's exchanging the Rubyiat for a painting that he will pick up later. I intercepted a telegram that he sent to the wireless room, it never got sent out. So the Germans don't know anything yet."

Penny was beaming from ear to ear so much that she walked up and kissed me right on the cheek, "Smashing! Good work! As long as Germany remains in the dark about this; we've got this under our wings." her kiss felt a bit sweet, but strange.

"Did you get the note I left you?"

"Yes, and I did what you wanted."

"Great, what did you find?"

"I couldn't find anything about Vlad, but the other fellow, I do. Look here," She produced a photo from her bag, this one with Sasha on it, "According to information I received back in England; Zeitel's Titanic Contact is a London Art Dealer by the name of Sasha Barbicon," i examined the photo carefully and handed it back to Penny who then continued, "They say he smuggles art, and he isn't above selling stolen Merchandise. The Files say he's Serbian, with links to some shady Serbian groups."

That was certainly interesting to know, at least I knew that Sasha And Vlad were tied up with Zeitel. "So what now? Should I go after Sasha?"

"No," Said Penny, "The Painting's what Zeitel's really after. We must secure it, Where or how, I don't care, just find it and bring it back here. Leave the Rubyiat with the Purser.

Then it occured to me, The Purser knew everything about the ship, I could find Information about the painting there, "The Purser has a cargo manifest, The painting's location should be in there."

"Good Idea, The Cargo room is below the forecastle Deck. Things are thickening pretty nicely, aren't they?

"Yes, I'd better get going now."

"Remember, Don't fail." And the door closed behind me as I started up the stairs.

_And there you go, Please read and Review. thanks._


	6. Chapter 5: Battles and Pictures

**Chapter 6: A Photo Finish**.

I stared at Penny's door for a long time. She had made it clear: I now had to find this painting that Zeitel was after before Willie was sent to fetch it. I had no idea what was so important about the painting; but if I stood and asked questions any longer; the more time I'd waste.

I quickly ran up the stairs and back into the night air, hoping to find Georgia and talk to her, if she was around. But as I headed for the grand staircase, someone pulled me to the side and spoke quietly to me. It was Penny.

"Penny, what now?" I hissed.

"Quick!" she hissed back, "I've tracked Zeitel and Sasha to the stern. They're having a rather heated conversation. See if you can listen in, and I'll track their movements."

I nodded in agreement and quickly started running quietly towards the stern. I had to get there before their conversation started, Knowing that Zeitel and Sasha were in cahoots with each other, and the fact that both of them posed a threat to my mission made it clear that what they were saying would be vital to the case.

I noticed Zeitel and Sasha at the end of the deck, They were both had their backs turned to me and were each having a smoke, I discreetly walked under the edge of the deck until I was within earshot of them both. They had just started talking as I got close enough to hear them.

"We've a problem, Zeitel," Came Sasha's distinct voice from above the deck.

"Which is..." Came Zeitel's German accented voice in reply.

"The Rubiyiat. It was not at your drop point."

"You are sure?"

"Most definetly."

Zeitel's voice grew tight with anger, "But I put it there myself, What happened?"

"There's a third party on board. An Agent working against you. Against us."

_Damn_

"How do you know?"

"My servant saw him at the drop. _They_ now have the Rubiyiat! I could be ruined, Zeitel, If I was discovered."

"We will take precautions."

And what about the painting? did your man bring it up from the cargo hold?

No, I don't have it." Zeitel's seemed to growl under his breath.

"No? But I put it there myself!"

"Sasha, I've discovered a traitor." Sasha raised an eyebrow suspiciously, and Zeitel chuckled briefly, "Don't look so surprised. It is not you."

"And what of Haderlitz, Your Associate?"

"No longer my associate, i'm afraid." Willie was an intelectual. and intelectuals are not smart enough for espionage. Now I must locate the painting and it's plans, I fear this third party may already have possesion of it."

"I see. And what of Haderlitz?"

"Thank you for reminding me, Sasha. He will bring no further harm to the plan, I assure you." He started to leave, "Come, Let us talk more in my cabin, It is getting rather cold out here." they started off, but before they were out of sight; Sasha spoke up again.

"And what of this third party? What will we do with him?"

Zeitel cocked a pistol from his jacket and grinned, "This third party-whoever he is-If he is smart, he will stay clear of us. But if he intervenes somehow..." He turned his head, (And I could swear I was in his sights) and finished with, "I know what I must do." and the two walked away until they went inside.

I emerged onto the upper decks and took a while to process all that I had heard. It was now clear: I knew that Zeitel knew the book was gone, but I never expected the painting to disappear as well. All I know was; Zeitel knew someone was hindering his mission. And from here on out, I had to avoid him at all costs. Right now, I had to focus on getting the Rubiyiat to the Purser and finding the painting before Willie did.

I entered the Purser's office via the grand staircase, but he didn't notice me until i slammed the bell with my fist.

"Thayer...Thayer...Thayer..." He was muttered to himself. Then he looked up and noticed me, "Oh! What do you want?"

"Hello, you seem troubled. What's wrong?"

"Why!" he burst out suddenly, "What do you know? Not that it matters, I'm much too busy, I must deliever this message from Mr. Thayer. Mr. Thayer expects his private train car to meet him in New York and I can't leave my post."

I decided right there and then to help him. For one, I could use the oppurtunity to find any new messages from Zeitel. And two, If I didn't help him; there was no chance in the world he would help me out.

"Perhaps I can help?"

"Help? Yes, it would help if you delievered this message to the wireless room. Even better, why don't you send me for me? Mr. Thayer's a very important man."

"I can imagine." I took the telegram from him and he said to return to him when I was done. I nodded, and just before the thought left me; I took the Rubiyiat from my bag and slapped it on the counter, "In the meantime, I need this kept with you."

He took a look at it and said, "Very nice. Security is my First priority. I'll put it in the safe." he closed the door and I headed for the telegraph office.

I Waved to Morrow on my way in and seated myself at the table, there was enough gadgets at the table to make one's head spin. But not mine, I knew about gadgets just like any other agent, I tapped the message, using the morse code book to help me, and within a minute the job was done. Now hopefully I could get back to the Purser and hopefully he would be helpful to me like I was to him.

I headed for the door, only to find a note wedged next to the knob. The note was small, just like the other notes I got earlier. It read:

_Please meet me at the aft deck, ASAP. I have much to tell you._

_Georgia._

I knew that Georgia was wanting to talk more with me, but hopefully it wouldn't be brief again, just like last time. I headed for the Aft Deck until I saw Georgia lounging on the railing, she was pulling her blue fur coat close, trying to keep warm. I walked quietly over to her and laid a hand on her shoulder softly as she turned to face me, and said, "I knew you'd come."

"What's troubling you this time?" I asked, snapping out of business mode for a while.

"Charles received a telegram from our solicitors, our estate's to be sold off at an auction."

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised," I said, "He's as broke as a church mouse at this point."

Georgia admitted, "Yes, I will admit he does enough to drink his life away." Then her tone changed almost instantly, "But that's not all. As soon as he told me; he asked about the necklace I gave you. I told him it was with the Purser. Don't tell him, or Sasha."

What did Sasha have to do with this? Georgia was barely making sense. "Georgia, what is going on? You're barely making sense!"

She blushed in embarassment and shame, and I wished I had worded that a little softer, "Yes, you're right. I should've told you right away, but it's hard to do so when the time isn't right." I could relate to that. We heard footsteps above us, and Georgia tensed up quickly. "I suppose now isn't the time right now?"

I heaved a deep sight, "No. I suppose not."

"I'll tell you later. I promise. Meet me in my stateroom in a while, I'm in B-70."

"Ok, then, I'll come by later. But for now, I must go."

She planted a kiss on my check and left briskly, and I knew she was being watched. I turned my head to a Black tuxedo on the deck above who was overlooking the whole deck. It didn't take me long to determine that it was Charles. It had to, He was bracing the deck railing as if the ship was rocking back and forth. He took one look at me, gave me a sneer, then staggered away.

I decided to then take my leave. I had to get back to the Purser and get the list to the Cargo Hold. I got back to the Grand Staircase, but as I turned to the Purser's office, I bumped into a Man and a Woman, who where right next to me.

"I Say, Watch your step!" The Man snapped. He and the woman were both at least Sixty, he was Short and thickset with Short Brown hair and a matching suit, and the Woman was tall, as thin as a scarecrow, and wore a brown fur wrap.

"Are you OK, Henry?" the Woman asked, Not noticing me.

"No harm done, no harm." he said. That was a relief.

"I'm so sorry," the Woman said.

" You trod on my toe!" Henry said. So much for 'No harm done' I told myself.

The Woman had my attention once again, "We're the Gorse-Joneses from Fault-whistle, you know. How are you finding the crossing?"

That was better, "Frank Carlson," I shook both their hands. Then the Woman was back in gossip mode.

"You're English, then. I thought you were American." I raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Oh my, I never meant to upset you."

"No Offense." I smiled, but Henry was quick to criticize.

"Can't hold a thought..." He muttered as he rolled his eyes.

"Dreadfully large place for America." Said the Woman.

"A brain like a sieve's what she's got." Henry cut in. At this point I didn't know whether or not they were talking to me or not.

"All that space!" The Woman went on. For a middle-aged woman, she definitely had the energy to gossip, "And all those Americans trying to fill it up. I was just saying to Henry, on a White Star crossing one meets all the right people. Why we were just talking to that really nice couple near the stairs." She turned to Henry, "The Strauss', wasn't that right?"

Henry nodded, "They own a small dry goods store in New York somewhere, Called Macy's."

"On D-Deck!" The Woman added.

"Ribeena!" Henry snapped, "Must you always finish my sentences!" You're as jaunty as the American chap, That Photographer."

"Yes! He was just snapping away!" she sounded offended.

"Taking pictures of some German Colonel...and that Englishman." My eyes popped open at the sound of those words. That was definitely Zeitel and Sasha, although it seemed they didn't care to notice.

"Snap, snap, snap." Ribeena went on.

"War's coming, alright. Mark my words!" Henry Declared. I didn't really like the sound of that. Ribeena didn't either.

As she talked, Henry's eyes went on a roller-coaster ride,"War? How beastly. Really, Henry, Mr. Burns would never fight. He and his wife are such nice people, but I do see her point, it is their honeymoon. Why he even insists on taking all those photos, I haven't a clue."

And Henry then lost it right there and then, "For God's Sake, woman! Talk, Talk, Talk, like a madam in a rango boarding house."

Ribeena was completely offended, and I began to wonder why I even ran into them in the first place, "Henry, That's unspeakable!"

"So don't speak then!" He said at last, after a minute he cooled down and I started to leave, but he stopped, "Now see here, about this Burns chap..."

"If you want to see him, his cabin is C-78." Said Ribeena. I nodded my thanks and took my leave. I was relieved that they were done, and glad I could get back on track.

I knocked on the Purser's door and he answered. "Yes, can I help you?"

"Mr. Thayer's message has been sent to New York."

"Thank you," he smiled his thanks, "I was worried you'd forget. Mr. Thayer will be most most grateful."

"Shall I tell him?" I gave him a smirk.

"And let them think the Purser is not doing his job? I am the Purser. And as Purser, I am in charge of looking after the passengers. Mr. Thayer is the Vice President of the Pennsylvania railroad, and it is I who shall inform the Thayers that their train will be meeting them." He stepped from behind the counter, "So if you'll excuse me..." and he was gone.

I Noticed a clipboard on the counter. I flipped through the pages until I found the cargo manifest, I scanned through the items until I found a painting in the first cargo hold. Perfect, now nothing could stand in my way.

At least for now


	7. Chapter 7: An Intentional Affair

**_Chapter 6: An intentional affair_**

I left the purser's office before he could return and started off for the cargo hold. but as I headed across the grand staircase, I noticed a tall round man with brown hair and a mustache. His eyes were closed and his lips were moving, though I couldn't hear a peep out of him.

Now I knew right there and then that this man stuck out of all the others I had met so far, and I had to see if my suspicions would be confirmed, "Hello," I told the man, "If you're looking to talk to God; you're cabin might be the best place at this hour. That is if you're going to bed soon."

The man opened his eyes in surprise at me, "Oh, hello." He shook my hand, " I don't think we've met. I'm Leyland Sachem Trask: Metaphysical scribe and evangelist for the supernatural. I've been in London attending a conference on preliminaries among the sensitive."

It didn't take me long to discover that he was a Psychic. Now I've never met a psychic in my life, but I knew these people could read people's minds and discover their identities. I had to be careful around this guy, or he would expose me on the spot.

"What do you do?" I asked him.

"You've heard of my institute, "The 'Astro-bureau of Circulation'? In Boston?" I shook my head, "The ABC's a place where Mediums of impeccable character can co-mingle in harmony."

"Is that so?" I decided to test him, "What do you predict for this journey?"

"This is a ship of destiny. Which-I think, you know." he stared suspiciously at me. Which made me sort of regret even talking to this man who could know what gun I was carrying, not to mention my mission on the Titanic, which would be catastrophic if he knew.

"Are your predictions always true?" I wanted to know.

"There's a range," he answered simply, "But, given the right kind of training Psychics can reveal information hidden to others." That was all I needed to know. My first instinct was to get scarce as quickly as possible.

I turned to him and said, "Well, thank you, sir, but I must be off now. Goodbye." But as I turned to leave, he clapped a hand on my shoulder.

"Wait!" he then frowned slightly, "You're not who you appear to be." Then his eyes shot open, "You're a spy!" My heart sank to the ocean floor. But, then again, he was a psychic, after all. He seemed to know how I felt because he continued with, "Don't worry, I won't tell." It didn't put my mind at ease, but at least he was serious in his promise.

"All the same, I must be off, Goodbye."

"Goodnight. I'll be here if you need me." I left as quickly as I could. completely dumbfounded by the last few minutes of my life I would never get back.

But I was glad it was over, because I had to get to the cargo hold before Willie intercepted the painting.

Then I remembered that Photographer that Henry mentioned...I think his name was Mr. Burns. Anyway, I decided to call on him before I forgot later on, hopefully I could see his photos of Sasha and Zeitel. I made my way to his cabin, C-78, and knocked on the door.

A lanky young man of about thirty answered the door, he had brown hair that matched his Mustache and he wore a black tux, "Yes?" he asked.

"Mr. Eric Burns?" I asked him.

""You've found him," He said modestly, extending a hand for me to shake, "Now what can do I do for you?"

"I've heard you are a Photographer," He nodded, "I've heard great things about your work. May I see what you've taken?"

His smile dissolved, "Unfortunately, I don't have time to show you. He looked as disappointed as I was.

"That's too bad. I've heard you are very talented as a photographer."

"Gee, Thanks," he said, "I think so too. I just wish Stephanie agreed with me too." he sighed.

"What is your trouble, my good man?"

"My wife, Stephanie, is angry at me because I spend more time with my camera than with her. She just doesn't understand that a man can't stop taking pictures, even on his honeymoon. Have you seen Stephanie? She's wearing a blue hat."

I shook my head, "No. But I'll keep my eyes open for her."

"Thank you, I'd better wait for her is she comes back. Goodnight." he closed the door and I started off promptly for the cargo hold.

As I reached the first class staircase, I noticed a Dark haired Woman in a Blue hat and a Matching fur wrap. She was talking to another passenger, She noticed me out of the corner of her eye, and started to walk towards me. _Well, that was easy._

"Hello," She said, "Who are you?"

I couldn't give my name to everyone I knew, so I just said, "I'm a friend of your husband, Eric."

She frowned, "Oh, I see. Pray, what does he want?" Well, Eric certainly wasn't kidding about her attitude.

"He just wanted to know where you were," I answered. "Nothing more."

she softened a bit, "Oh, is that all?" I nodded, "Thank you."

"Goodnight." She remained where she stood and watched me leave as I started back to Eric's cabin and knocked on the door.

Eric answered on the second knock, "Yes? Have you found Stephanie?"

I nodded, "I just talked to her, She's at the grand staircase."

He sighed deeply, "She must be pretty mad at me right now." He looked so depressed, but I knew it wasn't his fault. I decided to cheer him up.

"Perhaps you should show her how much you love and care for her. Spend some time together. Talk a walk, maybe."

He smiled, "You give pretty good advice, I'll gonna go find her right now. Excuse me," I stepped aside as he went past. he partially closed the door as he passed.

As soon as he was gone I entered quietly and closed the door. I found a desk in the back of the cabin with Eric's film equipment set up. Five developed photos hung on the small clothesline that hung over it, None of which included Sasha and Zeitel. Then I noticed three cartridges that hadn't been developed yet. I read the directions on the table, and the process only took a few minutes. Soon all the photos were developed. #I had to admit, I was pretty good at it too# The first must've been taken a day or two ago: It included Willie sitting at a table with a beautiful young woman Wit Blonde hair and a white Dress. The second included a man of at least thirty five, with balding brown hair and wearing a blue suit. The last one had Sasha and Zeitel, Sasha was carrying a fairly sized crate with the words: Lemeke and Buechner.

I grabbed all three Photos and left Eric's room as quietly as I came in.

I quickly darted back to the Purser's office and checked the Passenger list when he wasn't looking, I found the initials, G.Q.C. #The man Daisy mentioned earlier.# and Left.

I followed my map all the way to the cargo hold, and saw a Seaman guarding the door, Of course, you had to expect that.

"Pardon me, sir. I must access the cargo hold." I told him.

"Sorry," he said promptly, "Passengers aren't allowed to come down here."

_Thanks for stating the obvious _I told myself.

"Besides," The Seaman continued, "They've told me of those first class Passengers, The Carters. They've a motorcar in the hold. Haven't seen them-not yet, but if anyone shows the car keys; I'm told to let them pass."

_Well, that was easy_. I remembered that Daisy said the Carters kept the keys with the Purser, and The keys were in my pocket right now. "You said you wanted to see these?" I twirled the keys on my finger.

The Seaman's eyes popped open, "You've got the keys! You're a Carter?" I nodded, "Well, of course you can enter! Right this Way. Mind your head, It's dark in here." He lead me inside, and It WAS dark, "You'll find your way from here." he stayed near the door as I headed down the dark hallway, I followed the holds until I saw the fourth one had a car inside. That had to be the one Daisy mentioned.

The hold was unlocked, so it was easy for me to look around, but It was dark nonetheless, I saw a crate next to the car. But the darkness was keeping me from reading anything. I fished the keys from my pocket and switched on the motorcar's headlights

I saw a crate that said 'Lemeke and Buechner', The same crate in Eric's Photo, I pried the top open and pulled out the frame. Then I gasped.

The Frame was empty.

How could that be? _Damn it, I'm too late. Willie took it already. _Now I began to wonder how I could explain this to Penny.

Just then, I heard sounds of a struggle, and then a thud. It was Sasha and Zeitel! I had to get scarce quickly. I jumped into the motorcar and shut off the lights as they approached the hold. Zeitel had a fierce look on his face, Sasha followed him. I didn't dare make a peep. I didn't know what they would do to me if they found me; but I didn't even care at this point.

"Zeitel, Do you have a key?" Asked Sasha.

Zeitel nodded, "Of course," Seconds later, I heard Gunshots being fired and remained still as the door flung open and slammed against the crates next to it.

"Dammit, Zeitel!" Sasha Snapped, "That's not what I meant! Do you want the crew to notice us?"

Zeitel smirked, "They could not hear. Besides, they would be too late by the time they found us." Sasha sighed with disgust as they entered the hold. I noticed a light scan the area, which meant one of them had a flashlight.

"Ah, they got here first, Sasha." Zeitel said in disgust, "We should've came sooner."

"Don't be so sure, Perhaps Willie got it before they did."

"Even if he did; he would not give it to me." he scanned his light around the room once more, "We must leave at once, The Seaman will be awake soon." I heard their footsteps retreat out of the room and waited until the outside door closed.

Once the coast was clear, I emerged from my hiding place. The door was hanging slightly from it's hinges. This wasn't good, Willie HAD taken the painting, but Zeitel didn't know it yet. All the same, I had to leave before the Seaman woke up. I checked the Man's pulse, he was breathing, barely, but I knew Zeitel would've killed him if he could. Of course, he'd do the same to me if I hindered him any farther.

I wanted to leave the way I came in, but I decided it wouldn't be a good idea. I decided to try the other way, I ran down the hallways and through the doors until the next door took my breath way. It was the boiler rooms!

I could hardly believe my luck. I could just slip upstairs quietly and no one would know. I did so, and I emerged into the boat deck. Breathing the free air again.

I sank into a nearby bench to rest and pull myself together. I decided to head for Georgia's Cabin and meet with her, if Charles had gone. I checked the smoking room and asked a steward, who pointed to Charles, who has sitting at a table and looked pretty soused for the night.

I headed for Georgia's cabin, B-70. and knocked on the door. "Enter", she said, I entered the cabin to find Georgia staring out the window, a tear rolled down her cheek. I walked up to her and put her arms around her waist and held her, she didn't even notice.

"What's wrong?" I asked with concern.

"Charles stormed off to the smoking room again. He's doing it for a reason, I just know it." she shook her head, "But That's not what I want to talk to you about."

We sat on her sofa, "So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked her.

"First I want to know how you've fared these past five years. Rather well from the looks of you." Well, aside from the past events before our meeting, I suppose she was right. she took my hand in hers, "I'm glad to see you, You're the only person I can trust. Please promise me you'll help."

Suddenly the events of the past half hour lifted off my shoulders, "Georgia, You know I'll help you anytime." I kissed her hand to tell her #and myself# that I wasn't lying.

She sighed gratefully, "You always were there for me when I needed you." her smile vanished, Now my life is just a beastly mess.

"How so?"

"When Charles discovered my affair with Sasha; he was quite calm, "She paused, as if someone else was listening in, I scanned the room as she continued, "But I know him, you see. He's already taken his revenge by taking my Necklace, Leaving me with nothing!" And Sasha...I'd never trust him ever again," She looked at me as if I knew what she meant, but I didn't, "Don't you see? They're looking for Guns! Bombs!"

"Wait a minute. What are you talking about, Georgia? Since when do Charles and Sasha start looking for guns?"

She shook her head, "No, No No...Sasha's friends. Back in London, his Art Gallery was their base. They were rough men...Sasha had said they were part of a Balkan aid society. Stupid girl that I was, I believed him. These People they-" The door opened and Charles entered, a whiskey bottle in his hand. Georgia and I both stood, "Charles!" Georgia said with surprise. I wasn't surprised at the least.

"Please, Georgia," He sneered, obviously drunk, "Was it my title or income that you found so desirable?" we just stared at each other, Charles continued, "I was never sure. Now that both assets are depleted, why don't you go to Sasha? Maybe he can help-as he's done before." he glared at us both. The combined stench of Whiskey and Smoke on his clothes almost made me wanna stick my head out the window for air.

"Ignore him," Georgia whispered in my ear, "I see the smoking room's had it's usual effects." I couldn't agree more with that.

"Idle gossip, apparently," Charles rambled in response.

"You see what I mean?" she said," You should go. I'll tell you the rest in a few minutes, I promise."

Inside I was rolling my eyes, but outside I wasn't, "I'll look for you on the Poop deck in a while, But you'd better clarify everything to me this time.

She nodded, "I promise. Now please, go. And Remember, I need your help." She continued to sit as Charles approached me and nudged me to the door.

"Thank you for seeing after my wife, "He said, sarcastically, Now I think it's best if you leave the happy couple drowning in their happiness. Goodnight." and the door slammed shut, and that was that.

I stared at the door for a while and heard voices through it, obviously their voices. I couldn't believe the tyranny that Charles put her through. I HAD to help her, else I'd regret it forever, and after this mission, I didn't want to regret anything.

As I walked down the hallway; It sparked in my brain like a firecracker: I remembered that I had a Mission to get back to.

I couldn't put my finger on it, But I had a feeling that something big was just around the corner, waiting to strike.


End file.
